American Annexation of Canada
The American Annexation of Canada was a major military campaign during the Sino-American War that occured sometime in 2067. It was an event in which the United States of America had decided to invade and annex its northern neighbor of Canada in an effort to maintain control over the Alaskan Pipeline and have complete access to the country's natural resources. Background Following the outbreak of the Resource Wars and the depletion of natural gas and oil supplies around the world, the United States found itself as the last holder of free-flowing oil in the world as the Alaskan Pipeline had a steady flow and supply of oil as if the resource never ran out. With the European Commonwealth invading the Middle East to control the oil reserves and China invading their neighbors in Asia, the United States established the Anchorage Front Line in 2059 and began sending troops up to Alaska through Canada to protect the pipeline from China and other foreign aggressors. At first, things were fine as Canada allowed the Americans to transport their troops up towards Alaska in 2067 and understood the threat that China posed with its invasion of Alaska however, negotiations began to break down in 2069 after the U.S. became more and more demanding, having complete access and control over Canadian highways, having dominance and usage of Canadian airspace and even calling for American soldiers to be stationed across the entire pipeline including parts of it that were in Canada. To make matters worse, vast stretches of Canadian timberland were cut down for American usage and Canada itself was refered to as "Little America" by the American soldiers, government, and people due to the near-identical simularities between Canadians and Americans. This lead to increased hostility and tensions and eventually, annexation of the entire country. History Early Hostilities In 2067, American forces were being deployed to Canada in droves in an attempt to make it to Alaska in hopes of reclaiming the state from the Chinese forces. During that time, large stretches of Canadian land, resources, and infanstructure were taken to be used by the Americans to transport troops and supplies to the front lines and many Canadians were furious and began protesting. Canadian citizens began marching in the streets and blocking highways that American soldiers were using and even small elements of the Canadian military took part in these protests. In response, America began garrisoning troops onto Canadian soil and began marching into Canada's cities, including its capitol, Ottawa. On the highways, Canadian protestors were soon arrested and beaten back by American soldiers and any Canadian trooper that shot at the U.S. forces was immediately killed. This caused outrage across Canada as many Canadians saw it as an act of war by the United States but, the capitol had fallen and the country backed down with no central leadership and Canadia's military withdrew up north. Half of southern Canada had fallen by summer. Pushing Northward The United States continued to push forward and head straight up north to annex all of Canada and end the Canadian resistance. Quebec was eventually overran and fell to the Americans as American tanks poured through the streets of the province and the provisional government was dissolved. Many Canadian soldiers continued to fight the Americans in the streets of their cities and in the air due to the fact that Canada had one of the most modern and sophisticated armies in the world but, the United States military was as well and far more superior, especially in terms of numbers and personnal. Footage began to surface of Canada's cities in flames and American troops marching through the streets as they pave the way upwards towards Alaska to stop the Chinese from pushing any further. Back at home, the footage was used to stir up nationalistic sentiment and encourage Americans to enlist in the military and it worked for sometime but, many Americans found the annexation unjustified and protested wich also encourage Canadians to protest as well saying how they won't back down and let their country fall to the United States. Fighting had continued as the Canadian Armed Forces continued to rebel and try to hold back the Americans but their efforts were in vein as the Americans had began taking over their air and army bases as well as shoot down their sophisticated aircraft with new experimental fighter jets which proved to be just as/more effective than Canada's modern jets. Southern Canada had soon fallen and the center of the country was soon next as the Canadian military split apart with some escaping far north into the countryside and the rest staying behind to continue the fight as American soldiers continued to march forward and absord more land. By 2069, a third of Canada was occupied and the annexation process began to take place as captured cities were rebuilt into American ones and Pro-American loyalists were found and recruited or drafted into the American military. Continued Insurgency Survivng remnants of Canada's military continued to fight the American forces despite their low chances. As the army fragmented and broke apart, surviving factions turned to guerilla warfare and waged such tactics against the American forces. Many Canadian resistance groups meanwhile, fled into the countryside and set up shop there that way they could avoid being detected and attacked by the Americans who were too busy trying to claim Canada's urban and industrial cities and sectors instead. The Anchorage Front Line had nearly collapsed during the initial Chinese invasion but, it did manage to recover and as a result, Canadian guerillas saught to distrupt the supply lines once again. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles